Letters From The Sky
by Julie come to your window
Summary: Allegra era la prueba viviente de fe que Spencer necesitaba para explicarse hechos y verdades que la ciencia y la lógica, con su prática y matemática no podian hacer. Porque Spencer era el cerebro, la mente maestra, y Allegra el alma y el corazon.
1. Letter One

**Bien aca les traigo algo nuevo para todo aquel que quiera leer! Es un tanto extraño, pero los que me conocen o al menos conocen mi manera de escribir ya estaran acostumbrados a estas locas ideas que llegan a mi cabeza; y a los que no, les doy la bienvenida, y les aclaro que no siempre manejo muy bien las ideas que subitamente se me aparecen y que he aprendido a dejarlas ser porque es la manera mas pura y satisfactoria para mi que tengo de escribir, asi que espero que les guste y sepan entender ciertas retorcidas que le di a la historia que se empeña por ser recta :) **

**Juli va dedicado para vos que te gusta tanto Criminal Minds como a mi! No es nada parecido a lo que vengo escribiendo pero amo cambiar de genero cada tanto, como bien ya sabras, y hacer estas cosas un tanto loquillas! Espero que lo disrutes y que andes bien que hace rato no se de vos! **

**Nobleza obliga y debo aclarar que se trata de los capitulos de Zugzwang y Magnum Opus para todo aquel que no quiera recordar o revivir eso, cuando los vi simplemente se me disparo la imaginacion y resulto esto despues de darles varias vueltas al asunto. Es muy corto pero creo que es por ser el primero, quise dejar un poco de intriga y suspenso, pero los siguientes seran mas extensos. **

**No me queda mas para decir que invitarlos a pasar y que lean y me dejen reviews con sus opiniones! :D **

* * *

Letter One: **Premonitions. **

"_En el mundo hay fuerzas que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento; fuerzas místicas que nos rodean y que no podemos controlar como simples mortales, pero que a lo largo de nuestras vidas nos enseñan cosas. Hay personas que nacen con mas demonios que otras, hay quienes nacen con la maldad tatuada en su alma, otros que por las eventualidades de sus vidas, eligen caminos equivocados… la maldad nos rodea a diario. Pero como suelen decir algunas personas sobre la fe, si crees en uno, inevitablemente crees en el otro. Y si de algo hay que estar seguros es que Dios no nos abandonara, nunca. Tal vez no se pueda ver, tal vez pensemos que no está presente, pero se encargara de enviar mensajeros que hagan ese magnífico trabajo que es protegernos." _

Estaba en una iglesia, porque claramente aquel lugar alto y luminoso era una iglesia. Aquello era realmente extraño; camino unos pasos hacia el altar, donde se encontraban la novia con el velo cubriéndole el rostro y la supuesta casamentera de rubios cabellos y rostro divertido. Giro la cabeza para notar que en la primera fila había cinco personas de rostros familiares, a quien conocía muy bien. La casamentera tras decirles los votos, le ordeno que la besara, pero de repente al quitar el velo, la novia no tenía rostro.

Se despertó abruptamente y se incorporo en la cama con sorpresa y una fina capa de sudor frio cubriendo su blanca piel. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, reconoció su habitación en penumbras; giro la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche y el reloj le indico de manera silenciosa exactamente qué momento del dia era: 8:25 de la mañana. Giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y se encontró con el lecho matrimonial vacio a su lado, pero aun tibio, indicando que su compañero de vida, lo había abandonado tan solo un cuarto de hora antes. Toda la noche en vela debido a horribles pesadillas para conciliar el sueño tan solo cuatro horas y veinticinco minutos antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente.

No intento peinar su largo y castaño cabello ya que las ondas siempre le darían un aire desprolijo y despeinado, en otras palabras no tenia arreglo al igual que las ojeras color malva bajo sus ojos redondos y del color del caramelo, con las que se había acostumbrado a convivir desde que tenía memoria. Y ahora debería comenzar a ignorar la migraña que aquejaba su mente desde la madrugada y que en esos momentos comenzaba a intensificarse. Se apoyo en el lavabo, agachando la cabeza para comprobar inútilmente que el dolor no cesaba, y sintió como su mente se expandía conectándose con otra, alejada, familiar, similar a la suya, y comenzaba a sentir miedo de manera repentina; miedo y preocupación.

Sin pasar siquiera por el comedor, donde su querido esposo desayunaba como cualquier otro domingo, en pijama y muy compenetrado con el periódico, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café.

Sentía esa presencia tan particular de alguien caminando a su lado y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba; la había sentido desde siempre, intentó ignorarla sabiendo que sería imposible, aunque agradeció el hecho de que no interviniera en sus pensamientos. No aquella mañana.

Estaba por dirigirse al comedor a compartir el desayuno con su esposo de manera pacífica, cuando de pronto oyó voces claras e intensas en su mente y cerro fuertemente los ojos intentando calmar las puntadas que aquejaban su cabeza, mientras oía:

"_-¿Harías eso?- hablo una voz quebrada de mujer, claramente desesperada. _

_-Si- contesto a su vez una angustiada con matices de desesperación, que conocía muy bien. _

_-¿Prefieres morir por ella?!- volvió a preguntar la mujer, llorando, incrédula por la afirmación de él. _

_-¡Sí!- insistió desesperado, claramente amenazado, por la situación tensa debido al inminente peligro. _

_-¡No!- contesto ella, decidida."_ De pronto se oyó un disparo que hizo eco en su mente y provoco que soltara la taza de entre sus manos, cayendo esta al suelo y haciéndose añicos mientras abría los ojos, alarmando a su esposo que se acerco preocupado.

-¿Maeve?…- salió en un susurro de entre sus labios agitados.

-¿Cariño…? ¿Bebe, eres tú? ¿Está todo bien allí…?- pregunto su voz grave mientras se dirigía a la cocina preocupado, pero al no oír la respuesta casi corrió hacia el lugar como una saeta, donde observo que la aludida se sostenía de la encimera por sus leves temblores, luego de oír las voces, con su mano en la cabeza, intentando aplacar el intenso dolor de cabeza.

Derek Morgan, agente especial del FBI, uno de los mejores perfiladores de su unidad, esposo y padre devoto de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, observo a su esposa preocupado, sintiendo como pasaba el susto inicial al notar que ella estaba bien, de pie entre los trozos de cerámica de la taza y el café mojando sus pies descalzos. Era domingo por la mañana, era claro que él aun se encontraba en un estado de transición entre el sueño y el completo desvelo, intentando desayunar su taza de café caliente y claramente no era un buen dia para su joven y bella esposa que parecía haberlo comenzado con una migraña, que claramente aquejaba su cabeza con intensidad ya que apenas podía mantener los ojos bien abiertos por la fotofobia.

-…Allegra…- llamo suavemente, acercándose con cautela y la aludida alzo la vista para observarlo sorprendida ya que no lo había sentido llegar. Se encontraban a poca distancia y sus miradas se fundían en una cómplice, de entendimiento, sin necesidad de hablar, por ser compañeros de vida desde hacía varios años. El moreno alzo la mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de ella que trago en seco y respiro profundamente.

-Lo siento… se me ha… caído… la taza, simplemente… resbalo de mis manos…- mintió balbuceando, aun tomándose la cabeza y él le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y lo direcciono hacia el suyo para observarla seriamente con sus oscuros y profundos ojos antes de reclamar sus labios en forma de corazón, en el beso de los buenos días que no tuvo el gusto dulce de siempre.


	2. Letter Two

**Segunda actualizacion para todo aquel que quiera leer esta historia! Es un poquito mas extensa que la anterior ya que por lo que se ve no puedo esribir cosas cortas, esta en mi naturaleza :$ Ehmm no tengo mucho para decir solo que espero que les guste...**

**Agradezco al guest que me firmo, me encantaria poder escribir en varios idiomas, pero con el mio ya tengo bastante de sobra, realmente me da pena que no puedas leerlo :/**

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten y aguardo ansiosa sus reviews, son el alimento de los que escribimos, es la unica manera de saber si les gusto o no, que opinan, etc! **

**Sin mas que decir, espero sus reviws y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! Au revoir! :)**

* * *

Letter Two: **Fears.**

El aroma a tostadas inundaba la sala y el café humeaba, dulce y delicioso en sus respectivas e intactas tazas sobre la mesa. Ella tenía la vista fija en el oscuro líquido; con una mano revolvía el azúcar en su interior y con la otra se abrazaba las piernas, hecha un ovillo en la silla, mientras él se limitaba a observarla fijamente, intentando saber qué demonios había ocurrido en la cocina. Su esposa no era la misma desde hacía meses y él no podía explicarse el porqué. Allegra se había convertido en un completo enigma para él.

-El café se enfriara si sigues mirándome de esa manera, Derek- se limito a decir ella con voz vacía, sin observarlo, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ambos y él extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y le tomo la mano con la que ella revolvía su café.

-Dime que sucedió en la cocina- pidió con suavidad, observándola con ternura e infinito cariño aunque la preocupación estuviera latente en sus ojos, pero ella no podía decirle la verdad… él no le creería. ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que sentía? ¿Cómo explicarle la preocupación por su hermano, si él no era capaz de comprender el fuerte vínculo que ella tenía con él? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba preocupada? ¿Qué sentía miedo? ¿Qué las migrañas habían regresado? ¿Qué veía en sueños lo que sucedería? ¿Qué percibía las cosas de diferente manera? ¿Cómo decirle todo aquello? ¿Cómo explicarle quien era Virgil? ¿Cómo decirle porque lo nombraba por las noches? ¿Cómo explicarle las pesadillas que la desvelaban por las noches? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que ella era realmente?

-¡Háblame cariño!- suplico con voz dulce y suave, la que siempre empleaba cuando le hablaba; serena, grave, intentando persuadirla y finalmente Allegra alzo la vista para observarlo. La piel morena brillaba con la luz matinal que se filtraba por la ventana de cortinas abiertas y su habitual sonrisa lobuna, mezcla de picardía, sensualidad y dulzura se instalo en sus carnosos labios enmarcados por una barba candado, arrojando destellos de felicidad y plenitud a sus oscuros y profundos ojos, intentando tentarla para que ella dijera algo, convenciéndose él mismo que no habría de que preocuparse a pesar de que el semblante de su esposa dijera lo contrario. En otro momento, en otros tiempos, aquello hubiera funcionado; su sonrisa tenía la mágica pócima de tranquilizarla, de decirle sin palabras que todo estaría bien, que él estaba para protegerla, pero ese dia no. Ni ese, ni los siguientes. –…Allegra…- llamo con suavidad pero a pesar de estar observándolo, la aludida estaba demasiado concentrada en su adolorida mente y… en la de su hermano que ya se encontraba en la BAU hablando desesperadamente con Hotch. -Sabes que te amo, que daría mi vida por ti, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? Siempre me tendrás para ti, sin importar qué. Dime por favor que es lo que sucede- suplico con voz suave, acariciando con su pulgar la suave y blanca piel de la mano de su esposa, que pensó que todo aquello era demasiado injusto. ¿Por qué debía pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué debía ser la intermediaria? ¿La que interpretara todos los signos? ¿Acaso no había otros gemelos en el mundo a los que podría sucederle aquello? ¿Debía sucederle a él? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente en sus años de trabajo? ¿Por qué debía ver cosas y no poder hacer nada al respecto?

-Estoy preocupada por Spencer- se limito a decir omitiendo explicar que en realidad era terror lo que sentía y no preocupación, haciendo nuevamente esa mueca extraña con las cejas. _"Nuevamente" _ya que en los últimos meses Allegra hacia muchas muecas que Derek había visto y veía a diario en el trabajo, en su joven compañero, lo que hacía que se asombrara de lo idénticos que podían ser sin mencionar que reaccionaban de la misma manera, sin entender el porqué de esa similitud si ellos eran simplemente mellizos. Mellizos no significaba que debían ser iguales, sino parecidos, ¿cierto?

A diferencia de su madre y su hermano, Allegra era normal, como su padre con el que su relación no era tan tormentosa como la del joven Reid que aún no había podido perdonar sus errores; no tenía un coeficiente exageradamente alto, sí buena memoria y leía mucho también, aunque no a gran velocidad, ella era simplemente una maestra de niños de segundo grado, graduada en tiempo y forma y no de manera prematura, a los que trataba como a sus hijos y ellos querían como una madre. Ella lograba tener esa conexión, ese efecto en los niños que hacía que la adoraran tanto; era especial pero no de la manera que lo era su hermano. Allegra tenía un gran corazón como el de Spencer y a veces su ingenuidad e inocencia, pero era el temperamento, su fortaleza, su manera de ser desenvuelta, dulce y amable, lo que había encantado a Derek al igual que lo había hecho su hermano cuando lo conoció. Ella simplemente era distinta a él, ella era normal. O al menos eso creía él hasta que hacía unos meses había comenzado a adoptar actitudes comunes en Spencer y para nada habituales en ella.

-¿Todo esto es por él?- pregunto él observándola con curiosidad, un tanto incrédulo. Si bien su esposa había comenzado a ser un enigma para él en cuanto a actitudes, sus ojos, iguales a los de su hermano, seguían siendo transparentes y eso facilitaba su lectura y análisis. Y definitivamente había algo más en sus ojos aquella mañana.

-Si…- dijo no muy convencida, rehusándose a contestar de más por temor a revelarle demasiado. Se pasó una mano por los ojos como si eso le permitiera pensar, tal cual su hermano lo hacía y decidió decirle solo algo de su problema al notar que esa contestación no bastaba para el moreno. –Las migrañas han vuelto hace unos meses, no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo más de cuatro segundos, los niños incluso lo han notado, me desvelo por las noches a causa de intensas pesadillas, no leo lo suficiente como es habitual, olvido donde deje las cosas, me cuesta mucho trabajo preparar las clases debido al sueño…- dijo angustiada, observando el liquido oscuro que aun humeaba, claramente esquivando la mirada de su esposo ya que sabía que era demasiado transparente para él, que en cuanto oyó sus palabras supo hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación, lo que no sabía era que más tarde se encontraría con un discurso similar. –Tengo un presentimiento…- comenzó con el ceño fruncido, pero el largo suspiro y el lenguaje corporal tenso de su esposo, le indicaron que se callara.

-No de nuevo con eso, cariño- dijo cansinamente negando con la cabeza habiendo oído esa mística frase las últimas semanas, a lo que la aludida alzo la vista y lo observo fijamente, con expresión contrariada. –Sabes cómo es nuestro trabajo, Allegra. Nos arriesgamos todos los días, en cada uno de los casos que resolvemos. Lo sabes por tu hermano, lo sabes desde que me conoces… Bebe, si te sigues preocupando de esta manera te hará daño; no quiero que te preocupes por nosotros. Es suficiente lo que tienes a diario al cuidar a los niños, enseñándole cosas, siendo su maestra, preparando sus clases como para que te preocupes por nosotros. …Estaremos bien- dijo seriamente tomando nuevamente la mano de ella que lo observo entre indignada e irritada. -¿Dónde está la Allegra atrevida? ¿La Allegra feliz, sonriente, despreocupada que remodelaba la casa los fines de semana y llevaba a pasear a su hija al parque para que conociera niños con quien jugar? ¿Dónde han quedado los libros que leías, la música que oías a todo volumen para limpiar la casa, que ha quedado de tu escritorio en el que trabajabas y corregías las tareas de tus alumnos?- pregunto preocupado, expresando indirectamente cuanto había cambiado.

-Nunca lo entenderás…- murmuro ella negando con la cabeza resinada, quitando la mano del agarre de su esposo que se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que lo había arruinado. Allegra tomo la taza y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, pero siguiendo el maldito impulso que le decía que debía demostrarle a su esposo que no estaba loca como seguramente él creía y con la morbosa sensación de quedarse con la victoria de tener la última palabra y también porque no, la razón, aunque sea esta única vez para que le creyera, para arrojarle desesperadamente indicios de lo que sucedía, se volteo y lo observo fijamente con mirada brillante e intensa, y Derek juro creer ver a Spencer mirarlo fijamente, ofendido, cuando el moreno se burlaba de él por algún comentario demasiado nerd o extraño como para que él lo entendiera. –Hotch te llamara de la BAU y deberás ir, es un caso urgente- se limito a decir y la mirada estupefacta de su esposo demostró que lo había pillado con la guardia baja, descolocándolo por completo. Ella sabía que así tendría que ser porque Maeve había desaparecido y estaba en peligro.

-Allegra, ¿cómo sabes que…?- comenzó desconcertado e impresionado, ya que la joven hablaba con una seguridad sobrenatural nunca antes vista en ella, observando con fijeza sus ojos del color del caramelo que claramente querían decirle algo más. ¿Cómo demonios sabia aquello? Se supone que los Domingos no trabajaba, era el dia libre, ¿cierto? Les había prometido llevarlas al zoológico, en su dia libre, un dia en familia.

Morgan se puso lentamente de pie para observarla en perspectiva, en el conjunto de su menudo, tenso y frágil cuerpo envuelto en el pijama, de su ceño levemente fruncido, los labios entreabiertos en una mueca que mostraba disconformidad y sus ojos, enmarcados con oscuras ojeras que eran un claro reflejo del cansancio que la invadía. -¿Cariño, te sientes bien?- murmuro entre dientes, sabiendo la repercusión que tendría en su esposa esa pregunta, y de la aludida solo obtuvo una mirada intensa y más que elocuente, fulminante, muy similar a la que le daba su amigo en el trabajo cuando estaba enojado o irritado y en aquel momento, por milésimas de segundo, ambos fueron iguales. Ese tipo de mirada, solo le confirmo cuan enserio hablaba sobre la llamada del trabajo, pero para el moreno era imposible que ella lo supiera. Si no había sucedido nada, podía estar seguro que no llamarían de la central y mucho menos un domingo, excepto que haya sucedido algo urgente y ella estuviera al corriente. Si no, no había razón para que supiera que lo llamarían, ni mucho menos para mostrar esa mueca de fastidio y preocupación que tenía en ese instante mientras lo traspasaba con la mirada, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero una parte en su interior se lo impidiera de manera cortante e imperativa. El silencio danzo entre ellos por un largo momento en el que se observaron fijamente, ella desesperada igual que su hermano pero con un aplomo sereno, él atónito y un tanto asustado, debía reconocer, por el actuar de su esposa.

-…Atiende el teléfono- se limito a decir con la misma expresión con la que había hablado anteriormente, poniendo realmente nervioso a Derek que no comprendió de que estaba hablando.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera ha…!- comenzó desconcertado por las palabras de Allegra que ya había desaparecido de su plano visual, cuando él no termino la frase y su celular, encima de la mesa, sonó tres veces. Tomo distraídamente el aparatito con una sonrisa burlona, seguro de que no se trataba de Hotch, y al ver el nombre de su jefe en la pantalla iluminada, se paralizo como si lo hubieran metido en una piscina de agua helada. Aquello debía ser una mera casualidad. Debía serlo, era imposible que su esposa supiera que lo llamarían. No era capaz de saberlo, ella no… no podría saberlo… ¿o sí? Hasta unos meses atrás, había solo una persona que lograba asustarlo con datos y estadísticas, con su fugaz lectura y su memoria eidética, con sus costumbres antisociales y hasta incluso un leve autismo, pero no por predecir hechos que sucederían en un futuro no tan lejano, sino simplemente por abrir la boca y dejar relucir su sabiondez. Derek era incapaz de notar la obvia similitud entre los hermanos. O tal vez, ya lo había descubierto y simplemente se negaba a que fuera cierto. No sería la primera vez que negaba algo tan obvio ante sus ojos. Para él Spencer y Allegra eran mellizos por el simple hecho de haber nacido el mismo dia y tener un increíble parecido físico, pero desconocía que su esposa era más parecida al geniecillo de lo que él pensaba y ella misma aparentaba. Había algo extraño en ella, algo que él no podía descifrar, algo que la hacía actuar de manera diferente, que le hacía ocultar cosas, porque a pesar de no notar muchas de ellas, Derek sabía que Allegra le ocultaba algo ya que muy pocas veces hablaba con él de su hermano. Al menos no de esa manera tan intima, expresándole su preocupación por el joven debido a la conexión, el vínculo que tenían ambos y que a Derek siempre le había resultado extraño, sintiéndose incapaz de indagar en ese asunto delicado, por temor que le contestaran alguna _locura_. De acuerdo, tal vez esa no era la respuesta; ellos no estaban locos, pero el moreno debía reconocer que su amigo a veces era espeluznante y su hermana estaba siguiéndole los pasos muy cerca, logrando impresionarlo. Derek se rehusaba a creer en sus palabras, que por cierto no estaban para nada erradas. El quinto llamado lo regreso a la realidad, ordenándole que atendiera la llamada de su supervisor cuyo nombre titilaba en la pantalla.

-¿Si Hotch?- atendió expectante a lo que el supervisor le diría y un peso se instalo en su estomago cuando le confirmo las palabras que le había dicho Allegra: había hablado con Reid, era un caso urgente y quería al equipo cuanto antes en la central. –De acuerdo, estaré allí cuanto antes- finalizo la llamada y camino hacia la arcada que dividía la sala y el living, para observar desde allí como la joven sentada en medio del sillón con la cabeza gacha, se tomaba las manos entre sí, apoyando sus brazos en sus rosillas y movía insistentemente una pierna en ese odioso tic nervioso que a veces lograba desquiciarlo por completo. Con el ceño fruncido, intentando usar la lógica y no dejarse llevar por la preocupación de notar mal a la mujer que amaba, intento pensar que todo estaría bien, pero una parte muy profunda de él le dijo que debía asegurarse que Reid estuviera bien porque creía que fuera muy posible que la afectara de una manera directa y nociva. Con un último suspiro, se dirigió a la habitación para preparar el bolso y poder partir.

Allegra tenía razones para preocuparse, claro que sí, ya que eso se debía a que nunca había sido normal. Ni ella ni su hermano. La voz que oía en su interior y que desde hacía años tenía nombre, un nombre que ella le había otorgado, no se trataba de las alucinaciones comunes de una persona esquizofrénica, ella bien lo sabía ya que estaba más sana que nunca al igual que su hermano gracias a la ayuda y los medicamentos que Maeve les había recetado, sin embargo esa voz interna que jamás se iría, que la acompañaría en sus momentos más difíciles y oscuros como ya había comprobado anteriormente, se hizo lugar en el silencio del living y le hablo a través de la mente, sin que ella debiera hablar en voz alta, porque era así como ellos se comunicaban, a través del alma, la mente y el corazón de Allegra.

"_**-El estará bien, ya te lo he dicho, no debes porque preocuparte"-**_dijo con armonía retumbando en su interior y ella alzo la vista hacia el joven luminoso que estaba sentado frente a ella y echaba chispas, emanando una paz y calidez que había extrañado en los últimos días.

"_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Maeve ha sido raptada, ¿eso no pone en peligro a mi hermano?"-_ pensó ella, observándolo fijamente mientras suspiraba cansinamente. _"–Me preocupa, siento algo; lo he sentido en estas últimas semanas y me desvela, tengo sueños premonitorios con imágenes borrosas y confusas que me quitan el sueño. Estoy preocupada por él y tengo miedo por ella… la he visto en mis sueños, repetidas veces; se que algo pasara, puedo sentirlo y me inquieta no saber qué es. No me gusta sentir esta impotencia por no saber qué hacer. Aunque intenta mantener la compostura y simular como si nada pasara, se que Derek está preocupado por las migrañas que he tenido desde entonces, pero cuando le hablo de preocupación o sensaciones extrañas no me cree. No puedo decirle nada de todo esto… no me creería"-_ suspiro nuevamente, observando fijamente el hermoso y luminoso rostro sin moverse de su lugar, hecha un ovillo en el sillón.

"_**-Ese tipo de decisiones no me conciernen. Debes ser tu quien decida si decírselo o no. Yo solo puedo observar y aconsejarte, acompañarte y protegerte ante cualquier eventualidad, como siempre lo he hecho. Iluminarte para que hagas lo correcto. Pero tendrás que ser tu quien se lo diga, no puedes seguir atormentándote de esta manera sin que nadie más lo sepa"-**_hablo nuevamente la voz en su interior pero de una manera menos jovial y mas taciturna.

Hubo silencio por parte de ella que se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando despejar las ideas dispersas en su mente, algo que le sucedía a menudo en el último tiempo: el desorden de ideas, la pérdida de noción del tiempo y la orientación de sus pensamientos. _"–Decírselo es un riesgo que tengo que decidir tomar. Es una situación delicada y Derek es de las personas que prefieren darse la cabeza contra el suelo antes de creer lo que no pueden ver o explicarse de una manera racional, actos que solo el corazón y la fe comprenden. Él simplemente prefiere que suceda, prefiere comprobarlo y luego creerlo, ¿cómo puedo tener un lugar en ese tipo de pensamientos? ¿Cómo explicarle tu existencia? ¿Cómo decirle lo preocupada que estoy por Maeve y Reid? ¿Cómo decirle que la han secuestrado ya y que lo llaman por ello? ¿Cómo decirle que siento que algo horrible sucederá pero que no sé que es aun? ¿Cómo decirle que siento lo que mi hermano y viceversa? ¡Por favor dime que hacer!"-_ pidió con un nudo en la garganta incapaz de hablar, recostando la cabeza en sus rodillas y sintió la calidez de la mano de él en su espalda. De pronto estaba sentado a su lado, dándole paz y tranquilidad, acompañándola y protegiéndola como siempre lo había hecho. Estaba exhausta de tener ese poderoso don y no poder emplearlo libremente; estaba harta de tener que ocultarle cosas a su propio esposo, de no poder decirle el lazo que tenia con su hermano, esa conexión que iba mucho más allá de lo que se podía explicar científicamente, lo que sucedía con su hija, de lo especial que ella era también, él lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada.

"_**-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Allegra. Solo puedo decirte que hagas lo que creas correcto y que yo estaré para acompañarte, pero jamás podría decirte que hacer"-**_ dijo apenado de sentirla tan angustiada.

Tanto ella como su hermano, eran personas increíblemente especiales y si bien el joven Reid no creía en Dios, este le tenía trazado un plan para su destino, un plan que debía ir de la mano de Allegra. Los hermanos Reid eran seres de luz, de corazones puros y de habilidades increíbles; ambos tocados por Dios para hacer el bien de distintas maneras. No había otra palabra para describirlos. _"Especiales",_ era la palabra justa y correcta, la que a todos les gustaba emplear cuando hablaban de ellos. Así que es lógico decir que, si Spencer no era normal, a lo que los parámetros generales se refieren, por consecuencia de ello y a pesar de ser por diferentes razones, Allegra tampoco lo era y esa afirmación no debía de estar relacionada de ninguna manera a la predisposición de los hermanos a padecer esquizofrenia por parte de su madre.

"_-Lo sé y lo siento, es que… no se qué hacer"-_ pensó irritada consigo misma por encontrarse perdida y asustada. A pesar de parecerlo, no era tan fácil. _"-Por favor, protégelos, como haces siempre en cada caso que les toca resolver; al menos estaré más tranquila de que estarás con ellos"- _resolvió no muy convencida suspirando en aquel silencio sepulcral en el que estaba inmersa en el living y a ojos ajenos, sola.

"_**-Encomendarme para que los proteja no significa que deba impedir lo que inevitablemente tiene que suceder, creo que eso lo hablamos ya y lo sabes, ¿verdad?"-**_resonó seriamente en su interior, confirmando sus más oscuros temores y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

"_-No, por favor… ella no…"-_ suplico angustiada con un nudo en la garganta, intentando controlar la respiración agitada por la preocupación.

-Cariño…- llamo la voz grave y tranquila de su esposo rajando el silencio sepulcral que había quedado de su conversación mental y ella alzo la vista para observarlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con el bolso al hombro. –…Ya es hora- informo y la aludida se puso de pie para acompañarlo a la puerta en silencio y despedirse de él.

Se observaron fijamente en silencio; él estaba entre irritado y preocupado pero parecía sereno, ella estaba asustada pero parecía cansada.

-Intente despedirme de la pequeña, pero aun está dormida- dijo Derek frente a ella que asintió una sola vez, cruzada de brazos observando la desértica calle esa mañana.

-Aun es temprano y a juzgar por lo que le gusta dormir, se levantara para la hora del almuerzo- contesto y el moreno pudo notar la primera sonrisa espontanea y sincera del dia, que demostraba dulzura y un infinito amor. Era tan hermosa cuando sonreía de esa manera, cuando se notaba que su hija era la luz de sus ojos, cuando volvía a ser la Allegra que él había conocido, cuando no estaba gruñona o distraída por las migrañas o estaba preocupada porque a él o a su hermano le sucediera algo. Derek no quería irse, no quería dejarla en aquel estado de irritación y malestar; sabia que aquel dia sucedía algo realmente serio, que no era como los demás. Sus redondos ojos del color del caramelo sabían algo y se lo ocultaban, sabían que aquel dia él regresaría a casa pero no del modo eufórico que lo hacía cada vez que lograban tener éxito en un caso; sus ojos sabían que algo en él cambiaria aquel dia, pero la portadora de esos hermosos y angustiados ojos era incapaz de revelarle la verdad.

Resuelto a irse porque el tiempo lo apremiaba y le había prometido a Hotch llegar temprano, se planto frente a ella, dejando el bolso en el suelo y traspasándola con su mirada oscura, le corrió con suavidad los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro que tomo con ambas manos para besarla con dulzura y suavidad, trasmitiéndole el amor que sentía por ella quien a su vez le acaricio el rostro y luego rodeo su cuello para intentar fundirse a él, eliminando toda distancia posible entre ambos cuerpos. Por un momento Allegra sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban de su mente, que era la de antes, que estaba segura que él la protegería, que ella no debía ocultarle cosas, que su piel ardía respondiendo ante el contacto lento y suave de él que intento trasmitirle todo el amor que le profesaba con aquel pasional beso ya que podría ser el ultimo. Más allá de que a los dos les pesara, eso era totalmente cierto; cada vez que Derek debía resolver un caso con el equipo, ambos cumplían un ritual de despedida que habían acordado desde que se casaron y aquel beso de despedida, como si quisieran fundir sus almas en una, era parte de ello.

-Te amo- dijo él contra sus labios observándola a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Derek- contesto con su mano en el pecho de él, sintiendo los frenéticos latidos del corazón de su esposo, mezcla del nerviosismo por irse y del amor que le tenía, y sonrió aun en sus brazos respirando el mismo oxigeno que él. A pesar de los años aun le sucedía, como la primera vez que la había besado en su tercera cita; aquella era la prueba más fidedigna y pura del amor que Morgan le profesaba.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, el moreno se separo apenas unos centímetros de ella y con la vista fija en la caramelizada mirada de la mujer que amaba, se quito con el dolor más intenso e insoportable que había sentido a lo largo de los años y contra su voluntad, la alianza que abrazaba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Otro paso, tal vez el más importante, del ritual de despedida. El anillo que indicaba que amaba a una persona, que estaba unida a ella de por vida y que no podía darse el lujo de lucirla, ya que los asesinos con los que trataban lo sabrían y lo utilizarían en su contra. Hasta aquello era injusto en su matrimonio, no ser capaz de llevar orgulloso la alianza al trabajo. Hotch la había llevado por años, y así había resultado; estaba viudo, solo con su hijo, intentando comenzar una nueva relación luego de tanto dolor, Rossi era divorciado tres veces y había perdido un hijo, y Morgan estaba seguro de que no perdería a Allegra, aunque ella no sabía si su esposo regresaría a casa luego de cada caso. Observándola fijamente se lo tendió con el ceño levemente fruncido y ella lo tomo y lo colgó de la cadena que rodeaba su cuello.

-…Mantenlo contigo- pidió en un susurro, intentando enmascarar el dolor que sentía por dejarla sola.

-Regresa por él- contesto ella, con mirada intensa y tras un fugaz beso que cerró el ritual de despedida, Derek Morgan se dirigió a la calle para subir a la camioneta, pero antes de ello alzo la vista una última vez y observo que su esposa, con el rostro direccionado hacia su costado derecho observando un punto fijo más alto que su cabeza, hablaba con alguien que para él no existía ya que no podía verlo a su lado, mientras la luz del porche aun encendida, titilaba constantemente. Trago en seco un tanto impresionado y se apresuro a ingresar en su auto para que ella no observara la mueca de espanto que tenia dibujada en el rostro. Algo no iba bien aquel dia, no sería como los demás y pronto descubriría en el trabajo el porqué…


	3. Letter Three

**Vengo con otra actualizacion! Esta vez toca el numero tres y espreo que lo difruten!**

**Me habia olvidado de comentar que el titulo del fic esta inspirado en la cancion del mismo nombre de Civil Twilight para todo aquel que quiera escuchar! :)**

**Me haria muy feliz que me dejen alguna review, tengo esperanzas de tener por alli algun/os lector/es invisible/s que no se animan a dejarme review, pero me gustaria saber que piensan, si les gusta o no, cuales son sus criticas. :D**

**Bien no me queda mas para decir! Disfrutenlo! Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! :D Adiu!**

* * *

Letter Three: **Instincts.**

Sus blancas y menudas manos cortaban con agilidad y rapidez las verduras y la carne que pondría a saltear para el almuerzo mientras su rostro era la máscara perfecta de la inexpresividad y la serenidad. Con el tiempo y gracias a su hermano, Allegra había descubierto que era mejor mantener la compostura, la calma y objetividad ante cualquier eventualidad desesperante o peligrosa, aunque se tratara de algo personal, lo cual, no era lo mismo que quedarse de brazos cruzados. Allegra podía hacer las dos cosas de una manera maravillosa e increíblemente controlada debido a su personalidad serena y tranquila a pesar de que su esposo la creyera una paranoica. Lo cierto era que, cuando ella estaba realmente preocupada por algo como aquel dia, había que tomar enserio sus palabras ya que por alguna razón era.

La luz de un dia nublado y algo frio se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina, mientras se limitaba a mantener la mente ocupada en no cortarse ningún dedo y el aroma a cebollas y especias envolvía la casa. En el momento mismo que estaba debatiéndose por llamar o no a su madre, una dulce y armoniosa voz rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido desde que se despidió de su esposo y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

-¡Buenos días, mami!- saludo la voz infantil y aguda, de cabellos enmarañados, restregándose los ojos mientras se le acercaba para darle el beso de buenos días, a lo que ella reacciono dulcificando completamente los rasgos de su rostro ante la presencia de la niña, como de costumbre; cuando se trataba de su hija, olvidaba todos los problemas que vagaban a su alrededor para tener los ojos fijos en ella y en nadie más.

-¡Te has levantado dormilona! Estaba a punto de llamarte- dijo alzándola en el aire en un tierno abrazo que la niña correspondió al instante rodeando su cuello y dándole un beso a su madre en la comisura de los labios. -¿Tienes hambre? Aun falta un poco para el almuerzo pero puedes comer unos trozos de zanahoria que tengo aquí- comento la mujer rodeando la isla en medio de la cocina, para sentar a la niña del otro lado, justo frente a ella así podían hablar con mayor comodidad.

Se produjo un momento de silencio mientras la niña comía en silencio como aperitivo los trocitos de zanahoria que su madre le había cortado, observándola fijamente ya que había vuelto a la actitud "serena y fría" mientras continuaba la faena de preparar el almuerzo, pero la niña, a su escasa edad, noto cuan tensa se encontraba y descubrió, como tantas otras veces, que pestañeaba más de lo que era requerido y tenia aquella pequeña arruga en la nariz, igual a la de su tío, que los delataba cuando les preocupaba algo.

-Mami, ¿el tío Spencer se encuentra bien?- pregunto la niña que había heredado el hermoso y broncíneo tono de piel y los rizos de su padre, pero conservaba el color caramelo en los ojos y el castaño claro en sus cabellos, al igual que su madre y su tío. Su madre que ya tenía especial preocupación por su gemelo, sintió como la niña daba en el clavo con sus actuales pensamientos. Allegra no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Spencer y la niña parecía leerla a la perfección, saber exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre. Aunque estuviera acostumbrada al misticismo que acompañaba a su hija desde el momento de nacida, intento respirar profundo y afrontar lo que vendría a continuación con la mayor tranquilidad que su experiencia le había brindado a lo largo de los años, por lo que le hablo con seguridad, de una forma relajada para no preocuparla mientras cortaba en la tabla los últimos trozos de carne para el salteado.

-Está trabajando con papa en un caso, cariño- respondió tranquilamente, controlando el tono de voz y la niña frunció el ceño levemente, un tanto confusa.

-¿Un domingo?- insistió con un trozo de zanahoria en la boca y su madre sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado ante tanta curiosidad. Si de algo estaba segura era que, cuando Eleonor comenzaba a hacer preguntas indagando sobre un tema, era porque al igual que ella, algo había soñado o sentido, o había hablado con Dante y estaba preocupada.

-…Así es. Ha salido un caso urgente, lo ha llamado el tío Aaron y no tuvo otra opción que ir. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cielo?- atajo su madre curiosa revolviendo en la sartén la preparación que olía de maravillas deseando que la niña, como cualquier criaturita de su edad, se quejara por no poder ir al zoológico ya que tenían esa visita en familia programada desde hacia tiempo, pero sabía muy bien que su hija no era como las niñas de su edad. Le había pasado a Spencer, y a ella desde niños, por lo que era la indicada para interpretar a su hija, pero la niña no estaba muy convencida de saber si contárselo o no. La madre le dio tiempo mientras iba y venía de la cocina al comedor para preparar la mesa, sintiendo la caramelizada mirada de su hija seguirle los pasos, tomando confianza para decirle lo que le sucedía.

-Soñé con él, mami- se limito a decir la niña cuando su madre estuvo en la cocina revolviendo la sartén y prestó especial atención en la reacción de la mujer que no hizo otra cosa que asentir relajada. –Soñé con el tío Spencer-.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué has soñado?- pregunto tranquila presintiendo la respuesta.

-Él estaba en problemas al principio, en un lugar oscuro, frio y silencioso. Me pidió que te dijera que lo ayudaras. Él estaba llorando y luego me abrazo y me beso la frente como siempre hace- comento la niña con voz grave debido a la incomodidad que sentía al decirlo en voz alta ya que aquello parecía no tener sentido y su madre, con una gran compostura siguió indagando ya que, a diferencia de sus sueños premonitorios, los de su hija no siempre eran tan explícitos y había que encontrarle un significado a través de un detalle clave; era por eso que Eleonor sabía que debía contarle todo con lujo de detalles, sin omitir nada ya que su mama era la única capaz de comprender sus sueños.

-¿Había alguien más, cielo…?- pregunto Allegra conteniendo la respiración, aguardando la contestación. -¿…o el tío Spencer se encontraba solo?-, la niña asintió confusa con el ceño fruncido, a veces se parecía tanto a su padre.

-Sí, una mujer luminosa se acerco al lado de tío Spencer y me hablo. Brillaba mucho y tenía muy linda sonrisa, mami, pero él no podía verla. Ella me decía que le dijera al tío Spence que ella siempre lo iba a amar, aunque no estuviera con él. Ella lo amaba y lo esperaría- comento y su madre que se encontraba revolviendo el almuerzo ya listo, apoyo de pronto la cuchara en la encimera y se llevo una mano al estomago mientras se doblaba en dos por falta de aire. -¿Mami, te encuentras bien?- pregunto la niña asustada, con intención de bajarse de la silla, pero Allegra alzo la mano indicándole que aguardara, por lo tanto permaneció tensa en su lugar observando a su madre con ojos como platos.

-Sí, amor, estoy bien. Es solo que… Ehmm… ¿Puedes ir a ver un poco de televisión mientras llamo a la abuela Diana? Te prometo que será breve, luego almorzaremos- pregunto apoyando las manos en la encimera, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban debido a los violentos temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. _"Mujer luminosa"_, _"amaba"_ y _"esperaría"_, en una misma oración no eran buena señal; significaba muerte y fantasmas, o almas en pena… La niña, luego de traspasarla con mirada fija e intensa, cerciorándose de que su madre estuviera bien, asintió no muy convencida con el ceño levemente fruncido y desapareció por el pasillo hacia el living, desde donde, tirada en el sillón aparentando ver televisión, prestaba especial atención a los movimientos de su madre que se dirigía tensa con los puños apretados, a la sala de estar en busca del teléfono.

"_¡No puede ser ella, ella no por favor, ella no, por favor! ¡Que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada! ¡Spencer podrá solucionarlo, él estará bien, ella estará bien! Tiene al equipo, ellos sabrán que hacer"_, pensaba Allegra con un gran nudo en la garganta mientras, en medio de la sala, tomaba el tubo con manos temblorosas y discaba un numero rápidamente.

_-Usted se ha comunicado con el Sanatorio Bennington, Nevada, ¿en qué pudo ayudarle?-_ hablo la voz suave de una joven del otro lado

-Buen dia, mi nombre es Allegra Reid, quisiera hablar con mi madre, la paciente Diana Reid si puede ser posible- dijo nerviosa, con prisa y por un momento su voz se asemejo increíblemente a la de Spencer.

_-Lo lamento Señorita Reid, pero en este momento no podrá ser. Ella está descansando-_ dijo la voz de la joven y Allegra echó un vistazo rápido al reloj en su muñeca y frunció el ceño mientras bufaba.

-¡Claro que no! Es exactamente la una y media de la tarde, a esta hora mi madre es llevada a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire fresco luego de haber almorzado y llamo precisamente porque sé que aún faltan dos horas para su medicación, lo cual permite que este un tanto lucida para hablar conmigo antes de caer ante el intenso efecto de los medicamentos que ustedes le dan. ¡Por favor señorita, es urgente! De lo contrario no llamaría a esta hora que sé es cuando ella disfruta la tranquilidad- exigió irritada pero sin perder los modales, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar, intentando mantener la compostura y la niña, desde su estratégico lugar y sin que su madre lo notara, se extraño de la actitud de la mujer que habitualmente solía ser dulce y amable. Aquel dia estaba distinta, aquel dia sucedería algo, podía presentirlo.

_-Allegra, que gusto me da oír tu voz, cariño- _saludo su madre y la joven trago en seco ante el miedo que le daba hablar de su hermano ya que no quería preocuparla. Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en el que la madre supo leer a su hija incluso a esa gran distancia de kilómetros que las separaban a través del teléfono._ –Llamas por Spencer, ¿cierto?- _dijo en un tono que daba a entender que ya sabía de antemano lo que sentía su hija, quien al oírla se paralizo por completo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que…?- pregunto atónita, invadida por el miedo y el nerviosismo, oyó un suspiro y juro poder verla sonriendo con ternura a través del teléfono.

_-Las madres saben, Allegra. Sentimos cosas… Pensé que eso ya lo tenias claro, eres madre, además claro, de que siempre has sido mejor con las intuiciones que tu hermano y yo-_ dijo con suavidad y la joven trago en seco nuevamente, corriéndose el mechón que caía sobre su rostro. _-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Qué has sentido, amor?-_ pregunto con el mismo tono de voz, como si no le afectaran en absoluto esas preocupaciones, como si dejara fluir lo que debía suceder mientras su hija se rehusaba a ello. Allegra intentaría hacer lo imposible para modificar algo, aunque sea un pequeñísimo detalle, a pesar de que una parte en lo más profundo de su ser, le dijera que era imposible. Que aunque moviera cielo y tierra, aunque intentara modificar el futuro, las cosas sucederían de una forma u otra. Ella simplemente no podía interferir en los planes de Dios y su madre había entendido hacía muchos años, tal vez demasiado temprano, que sus preciados hijos ya no eran niños, eran personas maduras e independientes, que debían despegarse de ella y aprender a valerse por sí mismos, pero desconocía por completo que lo que le sucediera a Spencer, repercutía de forma directa en Allegra y viceversa. Diana Reid nunca supo el vínculo entre los gemelos y para ella todo lo que su hija sentía, percibía o veía en sueños, era debido a su maravilloso don y a la hipersensibilidad perceptiva que siempre la había caracterizado, desde niña.

Allegra extrañaba horrores a su madre y deseaba tenerla más cerca. A pesar de tener ese particular don que contrastaba notablemente con el de Spencer quien había sido su favorito siempre, Diana Reid supo cómo mantener el vinculo con su hija y la apoyo en todo momento; era la única capaz de con tan solo hablarle lograr que Allegra se tranquilizara, pensara con claridad y precisión; era la única, además de su hermano, capaz de comprenderla.

-Lamento interrumpir tus horas libres, mama- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos y del otro lado hubo un silencio que la alentaba a seguir.

_-Vamos escúpelo de una vez, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? A pesar de la distancia puedo leer tu lenguaje corporal y te aseguro que no te ves bien-_ dijo de pronto sin delicadeza aunque de un modo cariñoso y divertido; a pesar de no parecer lo indicado en una situación tan seria, la joven se tranquilizo.

-He sentido cosas, mama… Tengo una sensación extraña en mi estomago, no me deja pensar con claridad… He tenido pesadillas las últimas noches y no son cosas buenas las que vi. Estoy preocupada por Spence y por Maeve…- dijo sabiendo que su madre estaba al tanto de la relación entre su hermano y la genetista debido a las cartas que este le mandaba a diario.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado del otro lado y Allegra supo que el instinto maternal de su madre, le había dicho algo. Eso, sumado al hecho de que era inevitable que la joven errara con algún sueño, no daría buenos resultados.

_-Está en peligro si es eso a lo que te refieres. Las madres sabemos cuando nuestros cachorros están en peligro, somos animales de instintos-_ afirmo su madre, confirmando con esas palabras lo temores que carcomían la mente de su hija desde hacía semanas. _–Sera en vano preocuparte, Allegra. Es inevitable lo que tiene que suceder… Se ha escrito de esa manera, tú simplemente eres una espectadora, no puedes hacer nada al respecto-_ dijo con voz serena pero con tintes de tristeza y resignación, y la aludida frunció el ceño contrariada. Era la segunda vez en el dia que oía que era incapaz de hacer algo y no podía tolerarlo. ¿Por qué otras tantas veces había podido evitar situaciones, o modificarlas? ¿Qué hacía a esta tan diferente? ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué debía ser ella una simple espectadora? Estaba segura en aquel momento de no querer poseer tan endemoniado don. No lo quería, no lo necesitaba; no había hecho más que traerle problemas mentales, de pareja, de trabajo. Ella no lo necesitaba, ella deseaba ser normal. Su hermano era especial, siempre lo había sido, no estaba mal que ella deseara ser normal, solo eso: normal. _-¿Bebe, sigues allí?-_ pregunto su madre preocupada, pero era tal el enojo, la indignación y la impotencia consigo misma que fue incapaz de hablar. _-¿Me has oído Allegra? No hay nada que hacer. __**No puedes**__ hacer nada- _repitió con voz inquisidora y la joven recordó tiempos pasados, cuando con su hermano eran pequeños y hacían travesuras con algún experimento de química o comprobando algún hecho científico de física. Cerró los ojos un instante y se imagino que la situación le pasaba a ella; se imagino como seria vivir sin Derek y no pudo soportarlo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que notaba cuán bien se encontraba su hermano; la primera vez en su vida que él era feliz con alguien y ese alguien no era ella o su madre o algún compañero de trabajo, era una mujer… Una hermosa y excepcional mujer. La mujer de su vida, a la cual amaba y por la que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida…

-…Mama debo colgar- dijo rápidamente haciendo conexiones en su mente a la velocidad de la luz, sintiendo como el lazo que la unía a su hermano se difuminaba de a poco y ya no lo sentía tan cerca como aquella mañana.

_-¡Espera, Allegra! ¿Qué harás? ¡Dime que harás, cielo!-_ pidió su madre al notar la determinación en la voz de su hija. _–No cometas ninguna estupidez, tu hermano es lo suficientemente inteligente para saberse cuidar, no hagas nada sin consultarle…-_ .

-Lo siento, adiós- dijo la joven de repente, cortante ya que aunque su madre era capaz de comprender su extraña habilidad, jamás había comprendido el vínculo entre ellos y Allegra podía jurar que Spencer no se encontraba bien. Apoyo de manera brusca el tubo, cortando de esa manera la comunicación y suspiro profundamente. Debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer…

Desde el living, Eleonor observaba como su madre cortaba la conversación y luego de un momento de duda, tomaba su celular y marcaba otro número que parecía saberse de memoria, sin siquiera ir a la agenda del aparatito y mientras aguardaba a que la atendieran se llevo como acto reflejo la mano libre a la cadenita que rodeaba su cuello y sostenía la alianza de su esposo. Estaba llamando a su papa, ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo; además, él era el único capaz de ayudarla y así ayudar al tío Spencer. Pero el moreno nunca atendió y la niña pudo observar como su madre se encontraba al borde del colapso, al tomarse la cabeza frustrada, luego de cuatro intentos sin éxito y dejarle cuatro mensajes de voz.

¿Tan mal había sido soñar con esa hermosa y amable mujer? Algo así debía ser porque sino su madre, sentada frente a ella, estaría comiendo el almuerzo y riéndose con ella, ofreciéndole palomitas de maíz y una tarde llena de películas de dibujos animados. En cambio, se encontraba con el tenedor en la mano, revolviendo el exquisito salteado de carne y verduras que había preparado y que ella había terminado ya.

-¿Mami?- pregunto observándola con sus redondos ojos del color del caramelo, logrando captar la atención de la mujer que enfoco esos mismos ojos en dirección a la niña que la observaba preocupada con su hermoso y crespo cabello atado en una media colita para que no cayera sobre su rostro. A veces era tan parecida a su padre; hermosa y única como él, con ese encanto innato y esa amplia y contagiosa sonrisa, que cautivaba a cualquiera. No tenia defectos, era una criaturita inteligente, amable y de un gran corazón. Eleonor era la mezcla exacta de ellos dos, habiendo sacado lo mejor de cada uno; era el perfecto retrato de su amor.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo?- dijo observando el plato vacio y sonriendo ampliamente, aunque sus ojos no brillaron como lo hacían habitualmente. –Veo que has comido todo, ¿te ha gustado?- pregunto amable, con voz suave y la niña sonrió ampliamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no comes? ¡Está muy rico! Deberías probar algo, te hará mal sino- dijo amable, con esa inocencia que solo los niños podían tener y Allegra se rindió finalmente ante la ternura que le provocaba a su hija. A pesar de no tener apetito, ya que sentía el estomago cerrado por la preocupación, sabía que debía estar fuerte y con ella ya que se debía hacer cargo de la niña y no hacerla a un lado, por lo que siguiendo el consejo de hija comió lentamente todo el plato mientras hablaban y reían de cosas del jardín de infantes y de ver películas de dibujos animados por la tarde...


	4. Letter Four

**Bien vengo con una actualizacion y el agradecimiento exclusivo va para MissCreep por su review! Si, voy a seguir con la historia gracias a vos, porque te puedo asegurar que estaba por dejarla ya que al no saber si gustaba o no, no estaba segura de seguirla. Asi que gracias por escribirme! Me pone muy feliz que te guste y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo. :) No se si puedo tentarte pero invitarte no le va a ser mal a nadie que visites mi perfil y chusmees ya que hay otras historias que te pueden interesar y siempre ando escribiendo cosas nuevas, asi que te invito a que veas :D Ademas suelo hacer conjuntos de ropa para cada capitulo que escribo, uso Polyvore por si quees ver por ahi tambien mi perfil es brisamarina1 Estoy haciendo uno de esta historia pero lo voy a subir al final ya que lo pongo todo junto :)**

**No me queda mas que decir que espero reviews con criticas o tomatazos! ;)**

**Hasta la proxima! Muac!**

* * *

Letter Four: **Amor, Locura y Muerte**.

Ya había caído la noche y madre e hija se encontraban muy cómodas en el sillón de la sala mirando _La Bella y La Bestia_, en un canal infantil de dibujos animados. Mientras la niña hacia morisquetas y repetía con total exactitud los diálogos de memoria, la madre sonreía observando a su propia extensión moverse, reír, cantar y bailar al compas de las melodías que salían del televisor, cada tanto seguidos de un dulce y armonioso _"mami"_, la palabra que la había hecho dichosamente feliz en su vida. Esa y el dulce y cariñoso _"te amo"_ de su esposo todos los días. La joven se reía al pensar que diciendo los diálogos de memoria era igual a su tío de pequeño; a Allegra le fascinaba la habilidad de los niños de absorber datos e información como una esponja y sus años de docencia se lo habían demostrado, pero más aun, disfrutaba que a su hija le gustaran las películas de princesas y dibujos animados, al menos eso le recordaba que dentro de los parámetros del apellido Reid, era una niña normal habiendo heredado algo del apellido Morgan.

A Eleonor le encantaba esa película, era su favorita y siempre, cuando tenía un momento libre, le gustaba verla con su madre ya que le hacia los coros y repetía los diálogos al igual que ella. Aunque pareciera una nimiedad, hasta ese gusto por la película, le indicaba a Allegra que su hija, al igual que la tía Penny, como Eleonor llamaba a García, miraba lo mejor de las personas; su lado bueno, su optimismo, su gran corazón. Para ellas no había maldad ni bestias, no lo comprendían, todas las personas debían tener un lado luminoso. Al igual que Bella, Eleonor y Penélope, veían el interior de las personas con ojos inocentes y a veces hasta exactos, a pesar que aparentaran ser Bestias.

"_-…Iré solo"-_, sonó de repente en su cabeza, la voz determinante de su hermano.

La escena del banquete en el cual Lumiere le cantaba a Bella había comenzado sus primeras notas, cuando Allegra sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, la cual conocía muy bien, por lo que se incorporo de manera brusca en el sillón sin que la niña, demasiada abstraída con la película, lo notara. La vista se le nublo, y buscando un poco de aire y no tanta claridad y color salidas del televisión, volteo su rostro al ventanal que tenia hacia su izquierda, observando cuan oscuro estaba afuera, y de pronto noto que ya no se encontraba en la sala de su casa, junto a su hija. El vacio que se abrió paso en su pecho, le dificultaba respirar cuando supo a la perfección de qué se trataba todo eso. Su mente se había expandido, llevandola muy lejos de la calidez y luminosidad de su casa y de la armoniosa y alegre voz de Eleonor, conectando de manera instantánea con la de su hermano, compartiendo el miedo y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

El lugar era oscuro y frío, solo una tenue luz alumbraba los metros cuadrados, y oía los sonidos de la televisión y la voz de su hija, amortiguados, como si estuviera bajo el agua, allí mismo, en la sala de su casa, pero al mismo tiempo en ese otro lugar. Porque era claro que Allegra aún estaba sentada con cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso, en estado de alerta en el sillón de su casa, pero la revelación que se abría paso en su mente, la estaba llevando muy, muy lejos de allí.

No era extraño que ese tipo de cosas le sucedieran a pleno mediodía, o durante la cena, o mirando una película junto a su hija, como en aquel momento; más aun cuando se trataba de su hermano. Spencer… de pronto el miedo se intensifico, colándosele hasta los huesos, transformándose en terror. Supo que en ese momento, su hermano estaba en cada célula de su ser, sintiéndolo y él no era ajeno a la conexión con su hermana, allí en medio del terror, de toda esa confusión y del inevitable final. Spencer no quería que Allegra lo presenciara a través de él, no quería que oyera o sintiera nada siquiera, quería mantenerla alejada de todo aquello que representaba su trabajo, pero era imposible, en aquel momento él era incapaz de prestarle atención o preocuparse por ello, la conexión estaba desde el momento que habían nacido, uno cinco minutos antes que el otro, y se intensificaba cada vez que estaban expuestos a una subida de adrenalina, pánico o una situación límite o peligrosa como aquella.

Ella solo veía oscuridad y sentía frío, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable; no veía rostros, ni escenas, pero oía voces, voces que supo reconocer y ubicar en tiempo y espacio, aunque no le dijeran a quienes pertenecía. No supo en qué momento exacto había comenzado a temblar; el pánico era intenso y aunque quisiera serenarse para no ser una carga más para su hermano que ya tenía suficiente, él sentía tanto como ella, así que la tensión era mutua, con la diferencia de que la joven supiera de antemano lo que sucedería y fuera incapaz de hacer nada, intensificándose de esa manera la culpa en su interior. Culpa que su hermano, estando tan lejos de ella, presintió pero no comprendió el porqué.

A Allegra le dificultaba respirar, sabía que eso no resultaría bien y temía que su hermano cometiera alguna locura y cambiara el destino; era sin duda alguna lo que ellos llamaban el gen Reid, ante una situación peligrosa, o de alto riesgo, solían cometer lo que sus compañeros de trabajo llamaban estupideces como lo era correr inminente riesgo, exponerse indebidamente en la línea de fuego, o preferir sacrificarse en lugar de los demás. Era característico en Spencer, por lo tanto en Allegra. Obviamente eran estupideces, decididas a último y vertiginoso momento para cambiar resultados, para voltear el tablero, pero con las mejores intenciones que pueden llegar a tener dos corazones puros, sinceros e inocentes como los de los gemelos Reid.

La sensación de unos labios suaves y hambrientos contra los suyos fue espeluznante. La maldita había besado a su hermano frente a Maeve.

"_-¡Mentiroso!"-_ se oyó un susurro atónito contra sus labios.

De pronto todo es muy confuso, estaba a punto de liberar a Maeve, ella podia ser libre de una vez por todas, había esperanzas, podía salvarse, pero de repente se dio lugar un forcejeo y se oyó un disparo que provoco que Allegra diera un brinco en su lugar y sintiera un escozor seguido de una cálida humedad emanar de su brazo izquierdo, pero en ningún momento aparto la vista del oscuro ventanal.

"_-¡Déjame tomar su lugar!"-_ pidió desesperado y su hermana se asusto.

-¡Spence!- murmuro con aprehensión, pero su hermano la ignoro.

"_-¿Harías eso?"-_ una voz rota de llanto, incrédula que tenía a Maeve entre sus brazos y la amenazaba con un arma.

"_-¡Sí!"-_ la afirmación de él desesperada, tensa, expectante.

"_-¿Te matarías por ella?!"-_ insistió angustiada, incapaz de concebir en su atormentada mente semejante prueba de amor. Sabía que se trataba de Diane.

"_-¡Sí!"-_ insistió él con un nudo de la garganta.

"_-Thomas Merton"-_, oyó que decía la quebrada y dulce voz de Maeve, y supo automáticamente que era una especie de despedida recordando las palabras de Blake aquella tarde: _**"-Thomas Merton fue su manera de decir adiós"-**_.

-No, por favor… no así… no de ese modo, por favor- dijo Allegra con voz ahogada, angustiada con la vista fija aun en el ventanal mientras Eleonor cantaba al compás de Lumiere.

"_-¿Thomas Merton? ¿Quién es él?"-_, oyó la voz de Diane, más agresiva y con tintes desesperados, llenos de locura.

"_-Él lo sabe"-_ de nuevo Maeve, observando con infinito amor a Spencer que sentía entumecidos todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

"_-¿Quién es Thomas Merton?"-_ insistió Diane y se produjo un interminable y frio silencio en el que los enamorados se observaron intensamente y su hermano comprendió que era el final al ver la determinación en los hermosos ojos de su amada. Allegra trago en seco, con los ojos colmados de lágrimas, intentando no desesperar.

"_-Es la única cosa que no podrás quitarnos jamás"- _dijo con una valentía sobrenatural, con un coraje extraído de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, resultado de la lucidez y subida de adrenalina de sus últimos minutos, con la vista fija en Spencer, en su amor.

Se produjo un nuevo y tenso silencio que duro solo una fracción de segundo ya que eso determino las acciones de Diane que observando a Spencer murmuro entre dientes: _"-¡No!"-_.

Finalmente todo se aclaro ante los ojos de Allegra que observo, a través de los ojos de su gemelo, como Diane sin nada más que perder, se llevaba el arma hacia la cabeza sin soltar a Maeve de entre sus brazos.

"_-¡Espera!"-. _

-¡Espera!- gritaron los hermanos al unísono, cada uno en una zona diferente de la ciudad, bajo una misma situación intentando detenerla, pero el disparo resonó haciendo eco en aquel lugar frio, oscuro, y Allegra dio un involuntario brinco en su lugar, horrorizada, provocando que las gruesas lagrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos, dieran rienda suelta a la libertad, recorriendo silenciosas su pálido rostro, atónita por lo que acaba de suceder, sin dar crédito a sus sentidos por lo que sentía en aquel momento. La bala había atravesado la cabeza de Diane e impactado en la de Maeve dándole muerte instantánea a las dos, allí frente a Spencer y a todo el equipo tan atónito como ella. Como si se tratara de un sentimiento propio, sintió como el corazón de su hermano se había roto en miles de pedazos, desmoronándose todo a su alrededor.

Eleonor, que se había sobresaltado al oír a su madre gritar desesperada, se acerco a su progenitora que tenia la vista fija en la oscuridad de su jardín, el cuerpo violentamente tenso, rígido como si estuviera congelada, incluso parecía no respirar mientras sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, las hacían correr rápidas y pesadas de una manera ligera por el lívido rostro; las mismas que se desprendían de los ojos de Spencer, arrodillado ante el cuerpo sin vida de Maeve en aquel solitario y oscuro lugar. Sobrevino el silencio, acompañado del llanto desconsolado de los gemelos Reid, mientras Allegra perdía de manera instantánea y abrupta toda conexión con Spencer, volviendo al living de su casa, llorando en silencio, incapaz de mover un solo musculo.

Entonces la niña, con sus hermosos cinco años y la inocencia y el poder que acarrea esta edad, comprendió lo que sucedía con tan solo observar que su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, tapándose la boca, meciéndose en su lugar, con un dolor jamás sentido. Comprendió cuán importante había sido su sueño, y más aun, habérselo contado a su madre, la única interprete que tenía en el mundo. Porque a pesar de sus inocentes cinco años, Eleonor Morgan comprendió que Maeve había muerto, sin saber muy bien quien era esa mujer, pero segura de que significaba algo para su tío Spencer y para su madre. Podía verlo en su madre, porque ambos eran transparentes a sus ojos. Idénticos y transparentes a sus inocentes y optimistas ojos.

Allegra era consciente de que no podía mover un musculo de su cuerpo. Simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo. La angustia era tal que le era imposible hablar sin ahogarse con el llanto desgarrador, y el espanto y el horror, atrapándola en ese estado de shock, provocaba que recurriera al rápido y eficaz mecanismo de autodefensa como lo era la negación. ¡Maeve no estaba muerta! ¡No podía estar pasando! Sentía el vacio en su pecho por su corazón roto, se le dificultaba respirar… Aquello era una pesadilla, seguramente era una pesadilla y despertaría en medio de la noche al lado de su esposo, no podía estar pasando. ¡No era cierto!

-…Mami- llamo la niña a su lado, acariciándole el rostro húmedo que direcciono hacia ella. –Dime que sucede- pidió con su dulce y armoniosa voz, intentando comprender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si se tratara de una jovencita lo suficientemente grande, pero su madre se había prometido luego de darla a luz, jamás cargarla con sus _"problemas"_ que luego termino descubriendo que eran los de Eleonor también, pero se rehusaba a la idea de que tuviera una infancia triste y paranoica, Allegra deseaba que fuera normal, que no sufriera lo que ella había padecido y padecía aun, todos los días.

-Cariño, ¿puedes decirme como era la mujer luminosa de tu sueño?- pregunto intentando secarse rápidamente las lagrimas, intentando ser fuerte en un arrebato de optimismo y desesperada esperanza, algo que le dijera que Maeve estaba viva y la clave precisamente era su hija.

-Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, mami y ojos de cielo, su voz era dulce cuando me hablaba y tenía el cabello largo, marrón y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente a la altura de los ojos. Se notaba que quería mucho al tío Spencer, mami- dijo tranquilamente, sin comprender el interrogante de su madre y Allegra se contuvo de gritar y maldecir frente a su hija por lo que la tomo con suavidad de los bracitos, acercando su rostro al de ella, intentando sonreírle con dulzura, pero solo consiguió una mueca adolorida, a lo que la niña aguardo expectante.

-Debo ir a buscar al tío Spencer, cielo, pero para ello necesito que te quedes esta noche con Amanda y Sophie, ¿harías eso por mi?- pregunto en un lastimero susurro, acariciándole el rostro y la niña asintió con una sonrisa amplia y amable, cargada de dulzura, además de que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con sus vecinas. –Ve a buscar el bolso que armamos para las emergencias, ¿recuerdas cual es? Esta en un costado del armario- informo la madre, con voz temblorosa y la niña obedeció luego de que su madre le haya besado la frente, pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, la llamo. Allegra volteo la vista para observarla con el ceño levemente fruncido y ojos húmedos, y la niña, con su angelical rostro y su suave voz dijo:

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad mami?- pregunto y Allegra asintió lentamente. –Y que no fue tu culpa, ¿cierto? …Dante me lo ha dicho; no fue tu culpa- finalizo en el umbral que dividía la sala y el pasillo.

-Yo también te amo, bebe- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, contestando solo a un interrogante de la niña, que pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, dejando a su madre predispuesta a la reflexión.

-Allegra, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Amanda en la puerta de su casa, anudándose la bata a la cintura, mientras la aludida y su hija terminaban de cruzar la calle y se acercaban a ella. –No sonabas para nada bien por teléfono…- dijo observando el rostro de su amiga y el alma pareció caérsele a los pies. –Oh, por Dios, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto acercándose a ella que le lanzo una mirada que le decía: _"-Luego te lo explico"-,_ ya que Eleonor parecía oír todo, poniendo especial atención.

-Es que… ha ocurrido algo con mi hermano y debo ir… debo ir a buscarlo… Gracias por recibir a la pequeña- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, evadiendo la mirada ceñuda y preocupada de su amiga.

-Sabes que cuando lo necesites. ¡Siempre estaremos!- dijo Amanda con seguridad, claramente acostumbrada a que la pequeña se quedara con ellas a dormir algunas noches.

-¡Señorita Allegra!- se oyó un grito agudo de excitación y una cabellera rubia se abrió paso entre ellas, corriendo a su encuentro, a lo que la aludida se arrodillo en el suelo y abrazo a la niña que la recibía con entusiasmo ya que además de ser vecinas, la joven Reid era la maestra de la niña.

-Hola Sophie, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto cuándo se separo de la niña, intentando disimular su dolor, que la niña paso por alto, sin notarlo.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche, Elle?- pregunto la blonda dirigiéndose a Eleonor de manera cariñosa a lo que la morena asintió sonriendo. Las niñas cuchichearon mientras las madres se miraban intensamente, explicándose todo con miradas silenciosas. Amanda era amiga de Allegra desde que se habían mudado casi diez años atrás y a pesar de que la primera intuía que su vecina era especial, ya que también había tenido el privilegio de conocer a su hermano, Allegra jamás le había dicho nada. No hacía falta, Amanda era una gran intérprete de secretos y miradas, y había descubierto lo especial que era Allegra tal vez antes de que ella misma lo asumiera. Por eso nunca hacia preguntas, solo asentía y ayudaba a su amiga siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Luego de un momento que pareció eterno, porque desde que había tenido la visión todo parecía transcurrir a un tiempo más lento que el habitual, como si ella fuera una espectadora y se encontrara viendo la película de su vida, desde un asiento en primera fila. Se arrodillo frente a su hija que la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedido lo cual tuvo que resistir sin derramar ni una sola lagrima que amenazaban con salírseles de sus acuosos ojos.

-Te amo, Eleonor. Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo tomándole el rostro a la niña que sonrió dulcemente. Era increíble el nivel de comprensión y empatía emocional que podía llegar a tener con su madre. Algo que esta ultima agradecía de todo corazón ya que no era necesario explicarle muchas cosas porque la niña lo entendía de una manera tacita.

-Y yo a ti, mami- contesto la aludida acariciándole los cabellos que le caían a su madre por los hombros. –Debes ser fuerte, el tío Spencer te necesita más que nunca- susurro observándola con fijeza y su madre asintió conteniendo el llanto.

-Estaré de vuelta enseguida- prometió reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, observando con devoción a su pequeña extensión que la observaba con ojos brillantes y vivarachos y sus rizos todos revueltos.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, papi vendrá a buscarme- se limito a contestar la pequeña cuando la abrazo, como si supiera algo futuro que ella aun desconocía y decidió tomarlo como un consejo. Ella esperaría, y lo más importante de todo, la entendía.

Una vez que Eleonor estuvo a salvo con Sophie y Amanda, ingreso al auto y condujo aparentemente sin rumbo aunque en su mente estaba grabada a fuego la dirección de lo que ahora era la escena del crimen. A su lado Virgil, con colores oscuros y opacos, reflejando la crisis interna de Allegra, velaba porque su protegida estuviera a salvo e hiciera las cosas correctamente. Después de todo su deber era protegerla, aunque fuera de ella misma.


End file.
